But You Can't Have A Key Without A Lock
by The New Day Dawns
Summary: The Doctor and Donna do a touch of spring cleaning. Just something silly I wrote when I couldn't sleep, a bit of fun set shortly after Donna became The Doctor's companion.


Just something silly I wrote when I couldn't sleep, not my greatest writing but a bit of fun! enjoy

**But You Can't Have A Key Without A Lock.**

"Doctor" Donna calls through the TARDIS "DOCTOR"

The Doctor winces, still not quite used to his current companion's brash, loud voice.

"OI spaceman" she calls again

He decides it probably wisest to answer. "I'm in here" he calls back wondering what the hell it was she had found and wanted to know about this time.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time to give the TARDIS a bit of a spring clean, constantly flying through time and space, visiting new worlds meant The Doctor picked up quite a few 'souvenirs' from his travels.

To begin with Donna had constantly questioned him about this newspaper clipping or that photo but quickly she had got bored and wondered off in search of something more interesting.

It was shortly afterwards that Donna had half screamed "Oh my god" and The Doctor thinking something horrible had happened rushed to find her in alarm, only to discover Donna in the wardrobe holding a very small pair of red Speedo's sheepishly between her finger and thumb.

"Bet these don't leave much to the imagination". She snickered.

The Doctor had cringed "It was a long time ago and I went swimming in the hot springs on the planet of Phrex…" He tried to explain but Donna wasn't listening she was to busy laughing, tears steaming down her face.

"There…are…too…many…jokes…" Donna stammered gasping for breath through the laughter as she clutched her sides in pain.

Embarrassed and a little hurt The Doctor had shepherded Donna out of the wardrobe and without speaking handed her a duster and retreated knowing full well that his actions would antagonise Donna and all he would hear would be her moaning. But it was worth it so long as he wasn't alone. Not of course would he admit that...ever!

Now Donna bounded through the door into the library where The Doctor had, for a few minutes at least, been hiding. He suppressed a sigh and put down the collection of Shakespeare's plays he had been thumbing through. He had meant to get it signed by the man himself one day, but never got round to it since he had never gone back after visiting with Martha.

"How many of these things did you have made?" Donna asked holding something small and metallic on her palm. "Did you get it cheaper for a bulk order or something, actually that would make sense since everyone seems to have one."

The Doctor looked quizzically at her until she handed him the object. It was a silver key.

"It's not a key to the TARDIS" The Doctor replied "And, I don't give them out to just anyone, only, me, Rose, Martha…"

"Yeah, yeah ok whatever spaceboy, but if it isn't the key to the TARDIS what is it for?"

The Doctor shrugged turning the key over in his hands "I don't know, I don't really have anything else to lock." He tossed the key back at Donna.

"But you can't have a key without a lock" Donna protested, "It defeats its purpose"

"May be someone else lost it?" The Doctor suggested not really bothered "You know I think we've done enough spring cleaning for a while, what should we do instead? I know how about going for ice-cream on one of the moons of Jupiter, I like ice-cream, full of sugar of course and I don't really want to ruin these teeth, but well you will never have tasted anything like it, they've opened a chain now across the universe thousands of flavours…" He walked over to the library door and pulled the handle.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, nothing.

He shook his head in disbelief, it couldn't be.

Donna watched him curiously. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor's shoulders sagged; he was going to have Donna gloating about this for a long time. "I, I think we are locked in."

Donna couldn't help herself as a smile spread across her face. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"You heard me" The Doctor replied seeing the funny side.

"Well may be" Donna said "We could try this key I found..."


End file.
